


Reward

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: Jack has done well. Will the Doctor acknowledge it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Takes place somewhere between "The Doctor Dances" and "Boom Town".

"Stop looking so smug."

"How do you know I'm looking smug?" Jack said plaintively. "You're not even looking at me." It was true, the Doctor's leather-clad back was resolutely in front of him, his head never turned towards Jack as the Time Lord marched onwards on the plains of Xhyrra, towards the TARDIS that could only be made out in the blue sort-of-grasslands.

"I can feel it," the Doctor retorted. "Smugness is emanating from you. The vibrations of your smugness can probably be heard on the next continent. Your smugness has its own wavelength and will be picked up by Earth scientists 713 years from now."

Jack grinned. "Well, surely I can be allowed to be a little smug. After all, I just saved you."

"Yes, you did," the Doctor spat out. "Happy now?"

Suddenly Jack got tired of it. Never mind that the Doctor rarely praised him, but it irked him that the Doctor still thought he only did anything so he could brag about it. "As a matter of fact, yeah, I am", he said, this time without a trace of grin or play. "I'm damn glad I managed to save you from the maws of a cybernetic transdimensional sea monster that was going to shred you to pieces. I'm also glad I managed teleport Rose back to the TARDIS before those creatures got her, even if she'll probably be mad at me for missing the rest of the adventure. Because you're the most amazing beings in the universe, and I could never have lived with myself if I hadn't saved you, if I'd have lost you and the world would have lost you and…"

The Doctor spun around to face him, and it was just as well that Jack's voice suddenly wouldn't work and finish whatever he had been planning to say. 

The Doctor walked up to him, dead serious now, and oh God, how intense the stare of those eyes could be. Jack _burned_ , just from being looked at. The Doctor stopped in front of him, put his hands on Jack's shoulders, and Jack shivered pleasantly.

The Doctor was now leaning into his personal space, and said with quiet intensity: "I'm glad, too."

"Oh." Where was all his suave charm when he needed it? Jack found himself just staring dumbly at the Doctor, imagining what it would be to feel the Doctor's mouth on his, to hold him, to... There were probably hearts and butterflies floating in the air around him, and any time now the Doctor would notice them and…

"That's right, lad," the Doctor said. "I'm glad you saved us, I'm glad you noticed what was going on when we didn't, and I'm especially glad that this time you did it all without weapons. Just by having your wits about you and knowing exactly what to do and being fantastically brave like the best of humans can. You've come far."

Jack found himself having to swallow hard, and not having any idea what to say that wasn't terribly sappy.

Perhaps the Doctor saw it, because he grinned. "And now, I'm not likely to go 'round saying things like that any time soon again, so enjoy it this once."

Okay, that was closer to normal. Jack almost breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly searched for a way to move them further from the too-serious level they had unexpectedly landed on. There was the obvious way, and really, what would ever be better?

He moved a little closer to the Doctor's personal space, snaked an arm around his waist – earning a slight, satisfying gasp from the Time Lord – and purred: "So, do I get a reward?"

He saw several emotions flash quickly on the Doctor's face: amusement, annoyance, exasperation. And then something quite that made heat well up inside Jack.

The Doctor leaned in a little bit closer, grinned brightly, and said: "You might as well." And he closed the remaining distance.

The kiss started out as sweet and tender, but quickly became more possessive, exploring Jack's mouth with all the fervour that the Doctor always showed in matters of exploration. Jack returned the enthusiasm, eagerly learning the Doctor's taste and the feel of his mouth. The Doctor tightened the grip of his arm about Jack's shoulders, holding him in place, while his other hand entangled pulled Jack's hair lightly and his mouth plundered Jack's more ferociously. He seemed to want to stay in charge. Well, Jack had nothing against that. 

When the Doctor finally ended the kiss, Jack was completely breathless. The Doctor wasn't, and this time it was _his_ smugness that would register on an Earth spectroscope 713 years from now. There clearly was yet more from Jack to learn about Time Lord biology.

But pressed against the Doctor's body like that, he had already learned something that was just as he liked it.

The Doctor continued to grin at him, blue eyes sparkling with that addictive joy and then some. Once Jack's breathing had stilled a bit, he became aware that he was gaping. 

He promptly stopped and tried to arrange some kind of a seductive smile on his face. It was made difficult by the fact that he was absolutely giddy.

"Like that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes," Jack breathed. "And, you know, if you think there's anything more you'd like of that sort, well, I'm up for it."

The Doctor took a step back then, wriggling out of Jack's grasp, but only to pointedly give his body a thorough once-over. "I can see that."

Jack grinned. "So?"

"So, beat me racing to the TARDIS and there just might be a surprise for you later – hey, wait," the Doctor called out as Jack took off, "you're cheating!"

"You've got two hearts, like that isn't cheating?" Jack called out over his shoulder, and saw the Doctor take off right behind him.

And so, they ran.


End file.
